To Protect and to Serve
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Pourquoi Belle French a-t-elle subitement chassé mister Gold de sa vie? Est-ce véritablement en raison de sa sombre nature?


**Titre:** « _To Protect and to Serve_ » (devise des forces de Police américaines).  
**Fandom:** _Once Upon a Time_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Ariel Fisher, Belle French et Ruby Lucas.  
**Rating:** K+.  
**Nombre de Mots:** 1005.  
**Résumé:** Pourquoi Belle French a-t-elle subitement chassé _mister_ Gold de sa vie? Est-ce véritablement en raison de sa sombre nature?

* * *

Le pouvoir. Il avait choisi le pouvoir.

Elle n'était rien, pour lui. Rien d'autre qu'une misérable distraction. Il avait joué avec son cœur comme il avait joué avec l'existence des êtres magiques les plus imposants de ce bas monde. Elle n'était qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres dans le vaste échiquier de son existence.

Il lui avait menti. Il lui avait promis de renoncer à la magie pour devenir un homme bon.

Il l'avait bercée d'illusions.

Comme pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, il lui avait cédé sa dague, devenant ainsi sa propriété exclusive. Elle était ainsi libre de faire de lui tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle ne s'en était toutefois jamais véritablement servie. Elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à agir contre son gré. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à profiter de ce pouvoir qu'il lui offrait. Elle l'aimait – lui aussi, pensait-elle – et cela lui suffisait. Malheureusement, le temps lui avait permis de comprendre que tout cela n'était jamais qu'une sombre chimère...

Son mariage était une farce. Une comédie humaine pour laquelle elle ne s'était en aucun cas librement engagée. Elle s'était laissée entraîner dans les abysses de ce charlatanisme sentimental par pur excès de confiance envers un homme qui ne méritait pas tant de bonté.

La dague était fausse. Belle French n'avait aucun droit sur le Ténébreux. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une jeune femme naïve, aveuglée par son amour pour un être maléfique. Pour rien au monde, il ne souhaitait basculer dans la lumière. Même pas pour elle.

À genoux face à l'épaisse ligne rouge qui marquait les limites de la ville, Belle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Une traînée de mascara s'étala sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Elle savait pertinemment que cet homme, son époux, ne valait pas pareille souffrance. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La douleur était terrassante. Elle avait besoin de s'en libérer.

Elle prit pourtant la décision de lutter corps et âme pour se ressaisir. Elle devait se montrer forte, ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire de son beau-fils, Neal Cassidy. Lui aussi avait choisi de fermer les yeux sur la véritable identité de son père. Il en avait par ailleurs payé le prix fort.

Tandis qu'elle tentait de se relever pour affronter sa nouvelle vie, une vie sans lui, elle s'effondra sur le sol, égratignant sa peau d'albâtre par endroit.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue et atterrit sur le béton, en même temps qu'une goutte de pluie. Même si le froid commençait doucement mais sûrement à envahir ses membres, elle n'avait plus la force de bouger.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à fixer l'horizon, à la recherche de cet homme pour lequel elle aurait tout donné. Mais il n'était plus là. Il était parti depuis longtemps. Il n'allait pas revenir. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il le voulait, pourtant.

Sous ses yeux impuissants, il avait maintes et maintes fois tenté de traverser les limites de la ville. En vain. Avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité, il avait passé des heures entières à supplier Belle de le rejoindre. De l'autre côté de la frontière, il n'avait plus le moindre pouvoir. Il était inoffensif. Enfin bon. Mais Belle n'était pas dupe. Elle ne l'était plus, du moins. Cet homme ne pouvait pas changer. Il n'aimait personne d'autre que lui-même.

Exténuée, elle porta l'une de ses mains à son cœur. Elle fut surprise de constater que celui-ci ne battait que faiblement. Elle comprit aussitôt que son corps commençait son long périple vers la mort. Elle était brisée. Physiquement comme émotionnellement. Elle n'allait pas survivre à la trahison de celui qu'elle pensait être l'homme de sa vie.

Comme pour s'abandonner plus facilement aux bras du dieu des Enfers, Belle déboutonna son manteau. Elle fut malheureusement interrompue dans son action par une voix familière.

– Hey!

Belle porta nerveusement ses mains à son ventre et se retourna.

De grands yeux bleus lui faisaient face. Ruby Lucas. Elle était accompagnée d'une petite rousse, restée en retrait. Cette dernière avait l'air fondamentalement intimidée.

– Où est _Rumple'_?!, l'interrogea tout de go la serveuse.  
– Parti, répondit Belle d'une voix faible. Pour toujours.

Surprise d'entendre pareille réponse dans la bouche de son amie, Ruby se tut.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Ce geste se présenta comme un signal silencieux entre les deux femmes.

Sans mot dire, Ariel Fisher**¹ **retourna à l'intérieur de l'automobile, laissant Belle et Ruby seules.

Cela était injuste. La libraire était son amie, à elle aussi... Mais elle semblait si fragile. Tellement fragile qu'Ariel se pensa capable de la détruire sans même le vouloir. Ruby était sans doute mieux placée pour la rassurer. Elles paraissaient si proches...

Son silence soudain permit à la louve de porter son attention sur un son des plus étonnants.

Un tambourinement incessant.

Un cœur battait, non loin d'elle. Cela semblait logique, puisqu'elle n'était qu'à deux pas de son amie, mais le vrombissement était étrange. Comme étouffé.

Brusquement, elle fut comme frappée par un éclair de lucidité.

Ce bruit, elle l'avait perçu par deux fois par l'intermédiaire de son amie Mary Margaret Blanchard.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Elle s'approcha de son amie, ce qui la fit reculer d'un pas.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, _Sweetheart_. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, promit-elle.

Nerveuse, Belle ferma les yeux. Ses membres se crispèrent.

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle l'avait admis depuis l'apparition de son amie dans son champ de vision. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se sentait à l'aise à cette idée. Au contraire. Cela la rendait d'autant plus faible.

Inopinément, elle sentit les mains de son amie se poser sur son ventre.

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la jeune libraire.

Ruby avait compris. Son instinct de louve l'avait poussée à mettre tous ses sens en éveil.

Si Belle avait pris la décision de se débarrasser de l'emprise pernicieuse de _Rumplestiltskin_, ce n'était pas sans raison.

À présent, elle n'était plus seule. Elles allaient bientôt être deux...

* * *

**¹ Pour la petite touche comique, je me suis permise d'offrir un nom de famille marin à notre si belle Ariel. Je m'en excuse amplement.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser de ma si longue absence. L'inspiration n'est plus vraiment au rendez-vous, ces derniers temps. Pour tout vous dire, je ne prends plus autant de plaisir à écrire. Surtout pour la série _Once Upon A Time_. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous vont me lyncher après pareille confession mais, chaque épisode qui passe, je me lasse un peu plus de cette série. À mes yeux, elle a tout simplement perdu de sa magie. Les intrigues sont sans dessus-dessous, c'est limite insupportable. Cela dit, j'ai tout de même été marquée par l'épisode de milieu de saison quatre. Chose rare dernièrement, certaines scènes étaient vraiment très intéressantes. Intrigantes, du moins. En tout cas, elles m'ont donné envie de me poser sur mon ordinateur pour laisser travailler mon imagination: c'est déjà pas mal.**

**J'espère que ce _One-Shot_ vous aura plu, malgré son ton peu joyeux. Doux bisous. **


End file.
